Nuestra burbuja
by ValMarStarr
Summary: Scott y Allison se encuentran después de mucho tiempo. M por una razon. Espero lo disfruten. One-shot


_DISCLAIMER: Teen Wolf no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. No busco fama ni fortuna, solo entretener. Y alguno que otro review!_

_Bueno, aquí Allison no murió, y tanto Scott como ella fueron a distintas universidades._

_Espero lo disfruten y asi._

El sol se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación de Allison. Su cabello estaba largo de nuevo. Scott la observaba, intentando grabar cada detalle. Sus ojos oscuros. La forma de su sonrisa. La manera en que entrecerraba los ojos al reír.

La había encontrado en su calle de casualidad. Aunque, él creía que no existían. Ambos habían venido de vacaciones de segundo año de la universidad. El padre de ella aún no volvía de uno de sus viajes a Francia. La madre de él estaba de guardia. Scott había salido a sacar la basura. Y percibió su olor.

Levantó los ojos. Y allí estaba. Mirándolo. Un poco de color se subió a sus mejillas al sentirse atrapada. Pero Scott había comenzado a caminar hacia ella al momento en que la vio. Y ella simplemente abrió los brazos para recibirlo. La sostuvo contra sí, intentando no apretarla tan fuerte. Conteniendo el aliento. Hasta que sintió un ligero apretón cariñoso de parte de ella. Suspiró y la estrechó.

— Hola — Susurró ella y entonces se apartó para contemplarla.

— Hola — Dijo él de vuelta y pronto, le había invitado un café. El chico puso la cafetera y comenzaron a hablar. Ella había entrado en natación, y él se había unido a un equipo de fútbol. Hablaron de música y filosofía. Hablaron de trivialidades, clases, profesores, y de nada que los llevara a un terreno personal.

— ¡No lo puedo creer!, ¿No has leído a Heminway? — Dijo él, después de un rato, cuando le tocó el turno a los libros.

— Culpable. — Dijo ella recargándose en el mostrador de cocina de la casa.

¿Era su imaginación?, ¿O ella le estaba coqueteando? No importaba.

— Eso no puede seguir así. Debo prestarte un libro. De hecho, está en mi habitación. — El chico se giró y comenzó a ir hacia allá.

Allison no quiso quedarse sola en la cocina. Lo siguió escaleras arriba. A él no le extrañó. Después de todo, había ido demasiadas veces a su casa.

Fue directo al estante y sacó el pequeño libro de poemas. Se giró y entonces la vio en medio de la habitación, observando uno de los obsequios que ella le había dado, al lado de su espejo. Allison abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Scott caminó hacia ella y se miraron a los ojos. La tomó de la mejilla, y ella suspiró. Y entonces la besó.

Cientos de sensaciones lo inundaron mientras besaba sus labios. Tan familiares. Había creído olvidarlos. Después de todo había besado a varias chicas. Pero simplemente no se sentía bien. No se sentía igual. Sentía derretirse. Sentía sus pequeños labios, y entonces la atrajo contra si, sintiendo su espalda. Y la curvatura que se hacía en su columna y subió sus manos a su cuello.

Allison también lo atrajo. Estuvieron así un par de minutos. Hasta que de repente se detuvieron. Se separaron. Allison comenzó a reír. Reía como una niña atrapada en una travesura. Y allí estaba él. Intentando grabar cada detalle. Sabía que eso no podía seguir adelante. Que quizá ella le diría que aquello no podía repetirse. Pero entonces ella fue al primer botón de su vestido.

— Espera — Dijo él acercándose con las manos temblorosas y ella lo miró extrañada. — Déjame —Dijo él. Y entonces con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar lentamente el vestido de ella. Ella entonces, le quitó la playera a él. La observó y se quedó sin aliento una vez más.

Ella, mientras se mordía los labios le desabrochó el pantalón, dejando ver lo mucho que Scott la deseaba. Entonces el la abrazó y hundió su cara en el cabello de ella, acariciándolo y oliéndolo. Y entonces, fueron a la cama, se abrazaron, se acariciaron y exploraron. Pronto, el sostén de Allison se fue. Pensó que quizá estaba soñando. Mirando su piel desnuda, escuchándola jadear, saboreando sus pezones duros. Y sintiendo su ropa interior mojada contra él.

— Scott… —Comenzó a decir ella, y él sintió que venía. Y entonces, retiró la ropa interior empapada. Insertó un dedo en la vagina de ella y ella gimió. Comenzó a moverlo y las caderas de ella respondieron al movimiento.

— Scott, por favor — Dijo ella intentando alcanzar su miembro, pero entonces el descendió.

Quería probarla. Así que con su lengua lamió sus labios. Haciendo que ella hiciera más ruidos, y ella comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

Sabía tan bien. Todo era mejor con ella. El olor, el sabor, la sensación. Y es que ahora lo entendía. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Porque no dejaba de imaginarse con ella.

Porque no era lo mismo con ninguna chica que estuviera por muy bien que se moviera, o lo guapa que fuera. Subió la cabeza mientras se lamia los labios. Quería estar dentro de ella, quería abrazarla. Quería entrar a esa conexión que sólo tenía con ella.

Por fin, después de que ella se lo pidiera otra vez, algo exasperada ahora. Hizo que se sentara, y entonces entró en ella. En el calor, y en la humedad de su interior, y entonces la abrazo contra sí, estando contra ella. Tocando su espalda. Dio una embestida. Y entonces sin que lo pudiera controlar, una lágrima escapó de su mejilla. Por felicidad, o la intensidad, o simplemente por su deseo cumplido. La limpió rápidamente para que ella no la viera.

Envistió una vez más, fuertemente y profundamente. Haciéndola estremecer. Sólo se quiso quedar así un momento. Acariciando su cuerpo. Entonces ella comenzó a moverse. Comenzaron a escalar juntos, llegando hasta esa sensación. Scott estaba a punto de terminar, e iba a apartarse, pero ella se lo impidió.

— Tranquilo. — Dijo. Scott supuso que tendría algún método. Entonces continuaron la ascensión, llegando juntos. Scott la besó y ella le correspondió. Salió de ella, y entonces se levantaron.

Scott abrió la cama y se acostó en ella. Allison se le unió y la abrazó. Ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro y él comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Comenzó a observar el contraste de su piel contra la suya. Miró sus vellos, y cada uno de sus lunares. Sintió una paz que lo inundaba. No existía nada, ni nadie excepto ellos dos.

El tiempo se detuvo. No quería pensar en el futuro, y no lo hizo. Ni en si ella había estado con alguien más como él. En ese momento, le pertenecía. Y en cierto modo, siempre se pertenecerían. El uno al otro. De una manera extraña y silenciosa. Sus cuerpos se lo habían dicho. Lo supo entonces, y lo había sabido siempre. La amaba. Y aunque ella no le correspondiera, no importaba.

Allí, en su cama, no existía nadie más. La madre de ella no había muerto, y el padre de ella no lo había intentado matar. No existían ni Stiles, ni Isaac, ni Malia. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron allí, entre abrazos y caricias.

El sol se veía naranja cuando le preguntó si tenía hambre. Ella dijo que no.

— Vamos, no quiero que estés desnutrida. —Dijo él pasando su mano por la espalda de ella.

— Bien — Dijo ella renuente.

Ambos se vistieron en silencio. En la cocina, entre platicas de la universidad y sus nuevas vidas, Scott le hizo unos huevos (ya que no había gran cosa que pudiera hacer en la cocina), y se sentaron a comerlos. Después de terminar, y recoger. Allison tomó su bolso y se lo puso en el hombro.

— ¿Te vas ya? — Preguntó él no queriendo que sucediera.

— De vuelta a la realidad. — Dijo ella y abrió la puerta.


End file.
